Save My Soul
by Helene Oskanian
Summary: Her name was Sally Markon. She was a single mother of two, and had finally found a job to support her family- as a night-guard of an innocent kid's pizzeria. Little did she know her job could very well be the thing to end her life. She'd never guess the horrors and secrets she would confront in such a seemingly innocent place...
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first Five Night's At Freddy's fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I apologize for being absent for a pretty long while. I'm still working on the draft of this story, and am experiencing writers block (I know what to write, I'm just not sure _how_ ). But I decided to publish the first chapter and do my best to get rid of this stupid writer's block while I'm at it.**

Prologue

'Get away from me!' The startled, terrified man cried, whipping out his wet, sweating hands in front of him in his useless attempt to save himself from the animatronic lurking in front of him. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, appearing out of the small brown forest that was his hair. Tears spilled out of his wide, horrified eyes.

The animatronic in the shadows (It wasn't even an animatronic, not to the man. It was a monster) stepped out of the darkness, revealing its massive, torn, purple body.

 _A fucking bunny robot is attacking me!_ He thought to himself, hyperventilating in terror. Never would he have believed that, in his seemingly harmless job, he was going to have to deal with living, murderous animatronics trying to kill him. How was it possible that the animatronics that were so kind towards the children were hell bent on ending his existence?

The purple bunny, Bonnie, had an emotionless look on his blank face.

'Please don't kill me!' The man whimpered, as his heart accelerated, and he fell onto his knee's as he wallowed in his fear. He was starting to feel faint.

The animatronic put his hand on the humans shoulder, its dead, expressionless eyes not daring to peel off the life form in front of it, who had now curled up into a ball.

He wept, quietly- and who could blame him, as fighting back against this deadly hunk of meal was worthless.

 _Bonnie put his hand on my shoulder... is he trying to comfort me?_ The man asked himself.

He looked up at the purple animatronic, staring into its eyes, unable to tell what it wanted to do.

'Are you... are you trying to help me?' He asked, tilting his head as a tear streamed down his face.

Bonnie remained silent.

Suddenly, he squeezed the humans shoulder, crushing all the bone inside, feeling the softness of his victims flesh.

'ARGH!' The man howled in vain, as a raging fire burned just beneath his skin.

Bonnie then turned, moaning silently, not daring to let go of his writhing, desperate victim begging for his life.

'PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? PLEASE LET GO OF ME!' The human screamed in agony, but his screeches for help only echoed down the corridor, being left unheard.

The animatronic clutched the man tighter, almost as if he thought more pain would shut the wounded human up, and he dragged him out of the room.

Only a few minutes later, his screams for help were cut off, and morphed into a single howl of agonizing pain. Suddenly, the sounds were cut off, and the other animatronics in the pizzeria knew that the job had been a success.

 **I know this chapter was short, but oh well. Anyway, have a nice day and if you can, tell me what you think!**


	2. New Workplace

'Ugh...' I groaned, opening my dark eyes after a pretty good sleep, only to take in nothing but the blackness of my room. Today was the day, and a big day it was too. Today was my first day (or rather, night) at work. It had been hard, finding a job. Ever since my husband, Jack, died on a mountain-climbing trip six months ago, I needed to find a job so I could support my two children, Rachel and Max.

My new work was as a night guard in a children's pizza place called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. Now, I have never been very good in life- I failed my GCSE's and A Levels, and _was_ jobless. But, even as a failure, it was actually easier than I anticipated, finding a job. They hadn't even bothered to interview me- I got the job the second I signed up for it! It was a bit suspicious, but what can I do? I need the job, after all.

The time was 11:30. I flicked on the lights, and groggily slipped into my clothes- some classic jeans and a grey jumper.

I had to be in the pizzeria by 12:00, and had to leave at 6:00. The only thing I had to do was look out for unwanted visitors who were looking for trouble.

I walked out of my room and entered the living room.

To my surprise, my fifteen year old Max was laying splayed on the sofa. The flickering lights of our old TV shone on his face, lighting it up in an almost eerie manner. Rachel was seated near him on the floor. The two were watching the original 1984 _A Nightmare on Elm Street._

'Hello children,' I greeted, smiling kindly at them.

'Hi mom,' They quickly glanced at me, returned the smile, and went back to watching their movie, eyes glued onto the screen.

'It's late. You should be in bed,' I said.

'Please mom, it's really good! We promise we'll go when it's finished!' Rachel pleaded, looking at me with her big eyes.

'All right, but you won't be able to sleep at night,' I grinned.

'We know,' Max replied.

I opened the fridge to grab a snack, just in case I got hungry at work. As I grabbed a chocolate bar, my eyes quickly glanced at the screen. A particularly gory death scene was taking place at the hands of the notorious killer, Freddy Krueger.

 _I hate horror movies... too much for me..._ I thought to myself.

'Bye bye, you two. I'm going to work! And don't stay up too late- the pizzeria is just across the street, so I'll see if you two are still active when it's too late.'

'Bye mom!' Max and Rachel called out to me, waving and grinning. I smiled at the two cheeky rascals, then shut the door.

New workplace, here I come.


End file.
